house of avengers
by black stone cherry 41
Summary: what will happen when 6 normal students find out something not so normal about them selves.
1. Chapter 1

so the avengers all have kids but because of the danger in their life's they gave them up fore adoption. see how the kids meet their parents again.

* * *

16 years ago:

tony is holding a baby boy called fabian in his arms, steve is holding a baby boy called eddie in his arms, bruce is holding a baby boy called alfie in his arms, thor is holding a baby boy called mick in his arms, clint is holding a baby boy called jerome in his arms and natasha is holding a baby girl called patricia in her arms.

"you guys all know we have to put the kids up for adoption right?" said tony.

"i know but its just so hard and even harder on me then the rest of you." said natasha.

so they put the kids up for adoption. eddie was put with eric sweet and lois miller, fabian with peter and anna rutter, alfie with ryan and bonnie lewis, mick with simon and rose campbell, jerome with john and annabel clarke and patricia with chad and avril williamson.

the kids all grew up knowing that they were adopted but not who their real parents are and the parents went on with their life's as if they never had any kids.


	2. Chapter 2

this is for sibuna-dauhter-of-artimis

* * *

now:

in Liverpool, at the Frobisher academy, in Anubis house:

today is the day that 6 of the 10 pupils that live in anubis house turn 16. these students are Jerome Clarke, Mick Campbell, Alfie Lewis, Fabian Rutter, Eddie Miller and Patricia Williamson.

the house is decorated to fit all the different personalities.

up stairs in the girls room.

Amber has woken up first and jumped on Patricia's bed.

"GET UP GET UP ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY." amber screamed waking all the girls up.

"happy birthday trix." nina, joy and mara said simultaneously.

"thanks guys now lets get dressed and get some breakfast."

so the girls got ready (outfits at end of chap.) and head down stairs to find the guys and a bunch of gifts in the living room.

"ok you can open your presents then have breakfast." trudy said from the kitchen.

so they open their presents.(at end of chap.)

just then their is a knock at the front door, Amber opens the door and sees 6 boxes on the door step one addressed to patricia, one to jerome, another to alfie, a fourth to mick, the fifth to fabian and tha last box to eddie.

"guys get here now." amber said and everyone enters the hall to see amber holding 6 boxes.

"who are these for amber?" nina asked as she helped amber take the boxes into the living room.

"for patricia and the guys." amber answered.

"do you know who their from?" mara asked.

"no they were just left on the door step." answered amber.

"well if their for us then we should open them right?" said jerome.

"yer i agree with jerome." said patricia.

"ok lets open them." eddie said as amber and nina handed out the boxes.

they open the boxes and they find a card inside each one. each card has something different written in them.

in alfie's it says: to alfie try to stay calm, from dad.

in fabian's it says: to fabian don't be a show off like me, from dad.

in mick's it says: to mick don't be scared of lightning, embrace it, from dad.

in eddie's it says: to eddie embrace your nationality, from dad.

in jerome's it says: to jerome be careful of that killer shot, from dad.

and in patricia's it says: to patricia be careful about how you can trust, from mom.

"ok that's weird didn't you say that non of you knew your real parents?" asked joy.

"we did say that." replied fabian.

"open the presents i want to see what you got." amber said.

in each box their are 6 wrapped presents and on each on it said eather from their mom or dad or from their 5 friends who's birthday it is es parent. (presents at end of chapter.)

* * *

nina outfit: nina/set?id=89344501

patricia outfit: patricia/set?id=89344576

amber outfit: amber/set?id=89344620

mara outfit: mara/set?id=89347222

joy outfit: joy/set?id=89348049

patricia presents from house of anubis: patricia_presents/set?id=89348151

patricia from avengers: patricia_present/set?id=89363604

eddie from avengers: eddie/set?id=89363971

alfie from avengers: alfie/set?id=89363931

jerome from avengers: jerome/set?id=89363741

fabian from avengers: fabian/set?id=89363813

mick from avangers: mick/set?id=89363861

hope you liked it and sorry i haven't updated in a while iv'e been really busy


End file.
